creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MonochromeSaya96
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Laguna Area High School Project page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CrashingCymbal (talk) 15:53, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I read creepypasta on youtube. May I have permission to narrate Laguna Area Highschool Project? I think it's a really good story. I'll give you full credit, of course. My channel is not yet monetized, but I'd like to do so in the future. If that day ever comes, I could take down the video if you wanted or we could work out some kind of payment plan. Whatever you want. My channel should be under CosmoFishhawk55 on youtube. CosmoFishhawk (talk) 17:12, January 2, 2014 (UTC)CosmoFishhawkCosmoFishhawk (talk) 17:12, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Hey, I believe you have me mixed up for this user: CosmoFishhawk. Just thought I'd let you know. Sorry for the confusion! - 16:10, January 4, 2014 (UTC) No problem, Saya! Thank you very much for your kind permission! The video should be up in a couple of days. Thank you as well, CrashingCymbal! CosmoFishhawk (talk) 22:11, January 4, 2014 (UTC)CosmoFishhawkCosmoFishhawk (talk) 22:11, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Idle Bus on 5th Avenue I may have judged this one too harshly. It's alright, nothing special. Kind of has an urban legend-y vibe. I think part of the reason I deleted it initially is because it appeared unfinished. Anyway, I undeleted it: The Idle Bus on 5th Avenue As for your other pasta (Be Careful with Pranks), I think I'll keep it deleted. It's not terrible, just not that good. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:04, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :I would advise you against posting published material as they tend to be protected by copyright. Stories in the public domain are okay; that's why we have works on here by Edgar Allan Poe, H. P. Lovecraft, Flannery O'Conner, and other long-dead authors. It would be a really bad idea to post anything by, say, Stephen King or Harlan Ellison. Oh, and please try not to post any urban legends unless you're absolutely sure they haven't been posted here already, like really obscure ones. We've had a huge problem in the past with people reposting old urban legends under different titles and/or alternate versions of the same urban legend (which is sometimes so bad that it's impossible to tell which one is plagiarizing what). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:27, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I've been ill, but I finally got it up on youtube! The narration is on my channel. I hope you approve! CosmoFishhawk (talk) 10:50, February 6, 2014 (UTC)Cosmo FishCosmoFishhawk (talk) 10:50, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for editing my story (Redacted. Error on my part. Thought the edit summary in particular was showing you as adding a category you had not. I dun goofed.) ClericofMadness (talk) 20:46, April 8, 2014 (UTC)